The invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful heating wall construction for horizontal-chamber coke ovens which are subdivided into vertical heating flues and where vertical channels are provided in the header walls of the heating flues for the fuel supply (lean gas and air), as well as transfer slots into the heating flues where the stretcher stones of the heating walls have a thickness of less then 110 mm.
Known is a horizontal coke oven with heating walls divided into vertical heating flues and a thickness of the stretcher stones under 110 mm, where the thickness of the headers does not exceed 100 mm. With a thickness of the stretcher stones between 60 and 80 mm, the headers have a thickness between 70 and 90 mm, and the heating flue cross walls, hence the headers, can be so designed in a different embodiment that they decrease constantly, or in steps, to a maximum thickness of 100 mm before they are tied into the stretcher stones. (see German Patent No. 2,161,980 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,620).
The advantages of heating walls made of thin stretcher stones are sufficiently known so that they need not be discussed in this connection. But the stretcher stones of the heating walls must not be made too thin because the gas tightness and the strength of the structure must be ensured. Beyond that, the manufacture of the stone becomes more difficult with decreasing thickness.
The constant or stepwise decrease of the thickness of the headers to 100 mm and less at the point where they butt against or are tied into the stretcher stones of the heating wall, should be effected in view of the fact that it is not longer possible to operate modern coloring plants with oven chamber heights of 6 meters and more without heating at several levels, and it is advisable for the supply of the fuel to the heating flues to provide feed channels in the heating flue headers, as has been done previously.
The supply of the gaseous fuel to the heating flue of 6 meters height and more required channel cross sections which cannot be accommodated in headers with a thickness of little over 100 mm, rather these headers have at their widest point a thickness of over 200 mm. Channels with a sufficient cross section for the gas currents can then be provided in the headers and it is also possible to provide the lateral parts of the headers with sufficient material thickness so that the entire structure of heating walls, header walls and oven roof, which rests on the regenerator, with the associated supports and reinforcements has the necessary strength to withstand loads during the operation, e.g. by the heavy hopper car on the battery cover.
The width and thickness respectively of the headers, namely the parts which are tied into the stretcher stones of the heating wall, or which butt against them, are kept low, because the heat transfer to the heating wall is reduced there and "dark stripes" are found on the oven chamber side of the heating wall under certain circumstances when there is an increasing thickness of these parts and heating from the base of the flue. These stripes indicate the course of the headers based on the reduced heating.